The Devil's Son
by ForeverAKilljoy99
Summary: What would happen if instead of the Dursleys raising Harry someone else showed up instead? Someone powerful and feared enough that not even the Dark Lord dared to challenge him. Damian shows that even after all the years of being away from England, There is a reason he is feared and known as The Devil.
1. A vow between brothers

The devil's son

Chapter One

**A vow between brothers**

It was a surprisingly sunny day when I knocked upon my brothers' door."Damien I'm so glad you could make it.", Said Lily as she opened the door. "Well from the owl that I got I gathered that it was of top priority." Lily smiled sadly, "Come in Damien this is not the place to speak of this."

I entered the very homely house, which was quite unlike my own. "Long time no see brother.", I turned to where I heard the voice coming from. "Hello james I'm going to take a guess and say you didn't just call me here for a social visit?" "Always cutting to the point, looks like you haven't changed much at all Damien." James looked at me straight in the eye as if he was judging me. "What I am about to tell you Damien you must not tell a soul." "Who would i possiblly tell James? My thousand of friends? Not likely." He didn't reply just put his head in his hands .

"Damien" ,he said slowly as if worried what my reaction would be, "a prophecy was made abo-" "James you know how i feel about prophecy's. there is always hidden to them. A hidden motive that a whole lot of people miss interperate as someting worse that it actually is." "I know Damien I know but, Albus is the one wh-" "Oh great it must be true because the great and wonderful Albus bloody Dumbledore told you it was." Damien I know how you feel about Albus, but please you know I trust the man." "And you know I wouldn't trust him with carrying a stick a foot. It would be best if you never speak that name in from of me ever again." Fine Damien the prophecy was about mine and Lily's son Harry. What did it say James? I'll tell you but first i need you to put up a secrecy ward and take an unbreakable vow.

I looked him straight in the eye whatever this is was extremely serious. Okay James. I immediantly put up a secrecy ward. Now what am i swearing to? That if anything happens to me or Lily you have to take Harry and raise him. James- Please Damien I am begging I have a terrible feeling something will happen to the rest of you marauders. The tears in his eyes were enough for me to say yes ,James barely every cried I knew then that I would do whatever he asked of me. James took a deep breath and said,

" The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

I knew my face had a slightly shocked look to it. I looked him straight in the eye James really you honestly believe this I thought you were smarter than this. Damien please I have a bad feeling something's going to happen, i need to make sure he will be safe. Why me james of all your friends why did you pick me? because you are the only one i know who doesn't worship Albus you take orders from no one, Your also the powerfullest person I know even more powerful than Albus. I thought about this deeply for a few minutes before I looked james straight in the eye, Okay James I'll do it If anything happens to you or Lily i'll watch over him. I know you will Damien that's why your the first person who popped into my head when I heard the prophecy.


	2. The night it all began

The Devil's son ch. 2

The night it all began

(Two months after i met with James)

I was reading essays from my necromancy class when I felt an ice cold chill run through my body. I sighed knowing i had no time to mourn them. I quickly called my main two house elves Ella and Mikal, "Ella, Mikal i need you to listen quickly. Do you remember when I told you that my brother's son, my nephew, may be coming to live with us?" "Yes master", they both said. "It's happen I need you both to go get the things from the list I gave you. Be as quick as you can as I will be bringing him straight back here as soon as I can."Yes master right away.",They replied before popping out.

I quickly grabbed my pitch black cloak ,that would cover me and Harry both, after checking my outfit,pants as black as night, A blood red shirt that matches the shade of my eyes perfectly, and my hair tied at the nape of my neck. I was ready to go.I took a quick breath and sprinted out the door heading for an apparation point hoping i wasn't to late to save Harry from Voldemort and Dumbledores clutches.

Hey guys sorry this one is so short I've just found this story after forgetting about it I'm not sure how I want it to go so any help will be appreciated :) I don't have a beta so please point out any mistakes you may find. :)


	3. The truth is somewhat revealed

The Devil's son

Ch.3

The Truth is somewhat revealed

The second my feet hit the ground I was on the move rushing into the house only to stop dead in my tracks. I knew there was a slim to none chance of them being alive but, I guess I was holding onto that slim possibility. My heart tightend and i swore to myself that i would come back for them. I slowly opened the door to the nursery knowing what i would find however, what i found wasn't what i was expecting. Severus Snape was there cradiling Lily to his chest, I quickly looked around Harry wasn't there. I growled in anger Snape looked up shocked seeing me there sat up quickly. Damien what are you doing here. I'm looking for my nephew snape. His ees widened quickly then immidianlty said Hagrid took him to the dursleys wh- HE TOOK HIM WHERE?, my voice shook the walls snape immediantly looked worried Albus sai- Of course here we go again with Albus bloody dumbledore.

Number 4 private drive. I'll have to go to gringots, how long has Hagrid been gone? Only a few minutes so you'd better i couldnt get him for a few days i had to do this legally. I ran outside and quickly apparated home.

_The next morning 7:55 inside Gringots._

When i arrived i went up to a goblin named Griphook. I'm here for the reading of the Potter will. Name? Damien Alexander me, When we arrived towards a door he nodded towards it and said he is waiting for . Kavien a pleasure to meet you again ,i said greeting the goblin. Hello i am guessing you are here for the reading of the will? Yes Sir. Follow me. When we entered the room I immediantly spotted Dumbledore. Holding back a growl I quickly sat near the back where i could watch everything. Is everyone here? Kavien asked. Without waiting for an answer he said good. Now no spells will be cast and no wands will be drawn if you break any of the rules your portion of the will shall be given to the next person that Lily and James chose. Now we shall begin

( I'm not to experianced with wills so i'm just putting the basics. sorry :/ )

Remus-10,000 galleons.

Tonks-5,000 galleons.

Moody-Some of James old Auror stuff

Molly and Arthur Weasley- 5,000 galleons

( Back to the fun stuff )

Albus Dumbledore- You listen here Albus you better leave Harry alone or you will regret it. Trust me i was a marudaer for a reason i can make your life living hell even in death.

Damien Potter- Damien We give you the control of the potter vaults to give to Harry when he is older. We also make you his guardian. I know you will take care of him as if he was your own.

Dumbledore was instantly furious. Kavien folded up the scroll and said Mr. Potter follow me please. The second we were both in his office we both started laughing did you see his face. I nodded laughing harder he honestly thought he was going to recieve something. Kavien shook his head calming his laughter. I need you to sign a few papers. After i signed where he showed me said now is there anything else you need?

Nothing today, thank you for your help Kavien I bowed slightly. I have served the Potters for years and i shall do it for the rest of my life. I walked out of Gringots and apparated to Number 4 Private Drive.


End file.
